


You Look Cute In My Sweater.

by Alt_er_Lucas



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Eliotts pov, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Knitting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Social Media, Sweaters, eliotts lowkey insecure, lucas is baby, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_er_Lucas/pseuds/Alt_er_Lucas
Summary: "Every time he thought about Lucas wearing it, made his heart skip a beat. It would be like hugging him but in sweater form. He’s gotten Basile, Arthur, and  Yann a gift because it would be weird if he didn’t. He knit them socks with little things on them that they like. For example, he knit skateboards on Yann’s socks (and yes Eliott is kinda proud of those). But knitting this sweater for Lucas feels different. He wants to surprise Lucas. And he desperately wants Lucas to love it. He wants him to love it so badly that it hurt."OREliott is very in-love with Lucas and has been pining after him for years and finally decides to show him how much he cares by knitting a sweater because he's soft like that.





	You Look Cute In My Sweater.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all up in the knitty gritty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360205) by [halfwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze). 



> Here's a soft one shot fic. Also I'm sorry for not updating my other fic I'm incredibly unmotivated to keep writing it. (you know how writers block is) If you want me to update it leave your wish down below in the comments and I might??? Also sorry for a Christmas fic, it's literally summer.  
> Hope you enjoy :) I'm really proud of this fic.

When Eliott was first diagnosed with his bipolar disorder at age 12, his grandmother would come over and knit. Eliott was so annoyed because he didn’t need a babysitter. Besides he wanted to be alone so badly, why didn’t they understand? However one day Eliott got annoyed of the soft ‘click, click’ of her knitting needles and snapped at her. His grandmother remained completely unbothered. However, she did threaten to not knit him his annual Christmas sweater if he didn’t stop complaining.

Eliott groaned in annoyance. There was no way he would miss out on his Christmas sweater. It was stupid, he already knew that but he wanted to alone. It was just they were so comfortable to wear whenever he was alone and he secretly loved them. Well, it probably wasn’t a secret anymore by the way his grandmother was smirking at him smugly.

“You know Eliott if you want me to teach you how to knit-” she had begun

“Absolutely not Grandma!” Eliott had protested.

He had _way_ more important things to do with his life then knit. Things like drawing, or researching spirit animals, even hanging out with his crush Lucille. When he wasn’t in a depressive episode he would do things like listening to dubstep, or workout. Sometimes even working out while listening to dubstep, Eliott knew how to multitask after all. 

A few months after his Grandma initially suggested teaching Eliott how to knit, Eliott was just getting out of another depressive episode, and he decided he needed company. Naturally, his grandma was in the living room again, so he got out of bed grudgingly and sat down in front of her. She looked at him and nodded, acknowledging his presence in her silent way. It was comfortable until it wasn’t.

Eliott needed to do something after laying in bed for days. He was embarrassed about his episode, he always was afterwards. He felt like a burden to everyone. Everyone except his grandma. She treated him the same before, during, and after his episodes. When he was having an episode it was annoying as fuck, but afterwards, he appreciated it. It was nice not being treated like something fragile like one small word would set him off. Being tentative around him, was something his grandma never did, unlike his parents who cared so much that he felt like he was suffocating.

“What is it Eliott?” his grandmother asked looking at him, her head slightly tilted to the side. 

“What is ‘ _what_ ’?”

His grandmother sighed, setting down her knitting needles (she was knitting a Hufflepuff scarf right now). “Well, you look like you need to do something because you’re looking at me like… _that_ …” she said motioning vaguely in his direction.

Eliott took a deep breath bracing himself for the smug look on his grandma’s face when he asked, “You know that time you mentioned that- well, that maybe you would teach me to knit if I wanted to?”

“Yes?”

“Can you teach me?” Eliott said finally looking at his grandma to gauge her reaction. She wasn’t smug she just looked content.

“Yes.” She nodded.

From that day forward, she taught him everything she knew about knitting. They began with the garter stitch (the most basic and simple stitches) and moved forward to learning the purl ridge stitch and the raspberry stitch. She came to visit less and less because of difficulties with his grandfather in the hospital, but whenever she did she would teach him new techniques and critic whatever project he was working on at the time. 

  
“Eliott your stitches are too tight!” or “Eliott you have an extra stitch here! That’s completely unnecessary.” However, despite her criticizing, when he completed his ninth attempt at a purple scarf, (a gift for his now girlfriend Lucille) she had nothing to criticize.

“Good job Eliott. I’m proud of you. This is a really good scarf.” She had said to him smiling softly.

Eliott preened in the praise. He knew his grandmother would never compliment without complete honesty so it _truly_ meant a lot.

After the scarf was complete, Eliott soon moved onto more complex projects like beanies and blankets. When he mastered those, he started knitting a sweater for himself. He had measured himself and everything. Whenever his grandmother and Eliott were together they would sit peacefully together silently, or talk about things like school and his new project called ‘Polaris’ that he had recently been inspired to create. She always listened intently, caring even if she didn’t show it. They would listen to some of his dubstep (much to his grandma's dislike). However, she never complained always cracking a smile when he would hum along.

Nevertheless, she was getting older. His grandfather had passed away 2 years prior. Eliott was 16 years old now, but his grandmother was 84. Eliott knew that they didn’t have much time left together, so he cherished every second with her. When she died of a heart attack in the summer before his second last year of high school he made peace with it. Still, knitting wasn’t the same. He couldn’t pick up the needles without a feeling of loss and peace at the same time. So he focused his time on Polaris, and his girlfriend Lucille. They were having problems with their relationship at this point, she was controlling and motherly over his mental illness. He felt trapped because she was his safety. She knew everything about him and was there through all his highs and lows. 

When he met Lucas Lallemant though, his whole life changed. He had seen him on the first day of his final year of high school. Lucas was 15 then and Eliott was 17. Lucas had bumped into him with his friends, and Eliott had turned around to see who it was who that had so carelessly bumped into him to see the most beautiful human laughing and any angry thoughts immediately disappearing and being replaced by thoughts of that boy. 

Lucille and Eliott were still dating at the time so Eliott didn’t think approaching Lucas would be a good idea. He spent the year hopelessly pining from afar, far too afraid to get close. The next year, he broke up with Lucille. He couldn’t handle their relationship anymore. It wasn’t solid anymore. It was quite the opposite, Eliott didn’t feel like Lucille understood him anymore despite knowing him better than anyone in a way. They were constantly bickering over the stupidest shit and Eliott always felt like he was worthless and a burden. 

When the next school year came around Eliott approached Lucas. And Lucas was even more than Eliott thought he was. He had a kind-of sarcastic sense of humour that would crack Eliott up. Whenever Eliott smiled, Lucas smiled right back causing a whirlwind of butterflies to surge up in Eliott's stomach. It was so intense, he truly didn’t know how to handle these feelings. Eliott knew he used to get butterflies from Lucille but certainly not to this extent. He never wanted Lucas to stop smiling but he needed him to stop smiling otherwise he would make a fool of himself.

Lucas and Eliott slowly became best friends (don't tell Yann). They could look at each other from across the room and instantly know what the other one was thinking or planning. It was like they had a secret language. Lucas would buy him ‘stupid’ dubstep records and whenever he did something like that Eliott would be so overwhelmed with feelings that he would do something to make Lucas laugh. And when Eliott told Lucas about his mental illness and that's why he didn’t pass his BACS the prior year, Lucas told him about his mother who was Schizophrenic. Then Lucas pulled him into a hug telling him that he would always love him and that his mental illness doesn’t change anything. That they would take it “ _minute by minute_ ” and Elliot's heart felt like it was about to burst.

One night Lucas was staying over at Eliott's apartment (he had moved out of his parent's house) watching a movie. It was some indie film that Eliott was loving. The cinematography was incredible and everything had a sort of safe feeling despite the circumstances in the film. He was so busy admiring the aesthetics of the film that he hadn’t noticed Lucas had completely passed out on the couch.

Eliott gulped because the TV light glowed on the side of Lucas’s face and he looked so peaceful. Sometimes Lucas fell asleep with his mouth hanging half-open (Eliott had documented many pictures of him like that for future blackmailing) but sometimes Lucas fell asleep like this. Like a literal angel, who Eliott wanted to protect and hold forever, and if that wasn’t the scariest thing to admit to himself. 

Their friendship was borderline boyfriend/friendship. Everyone in their friend group had confessed to shipping them, but Eliott was always so _afraid_. Afraid to love him? No. Afraid that he didn’t return his feelings and that he would just be a burden. That one day they wouldn’t be able to take it _“minute by minute”_ , and Lucas wouldn’t love him at all anymore. He would rather have Lucas as a friend than not at all. But at moments like this, Eliott wondered why he didn’t just take the jump and tell him. Because he wanted to kiss him so badly. He wanted to hold him in his arms and whisper how much he loved him in his ear. He wanted to hold his hand for fuck's sake. It was tearing him apart with how much he longed for him when Lucas was right there.

That was when he vowed to show him how much he loved him even if not verbally. He just didn’t know how to. When Lucas woke up in the morning he threw on Eliott's sweater without even thinking, and Eliott had the idea. Eliott's sweater hung off Lucas’s body frame. It was unquestionably too big for him and he looked so fucking cute Eliott had to look away blushing. Lucas had no idea what he was doing to him and if Lucas noticed him blushing, he didn’t mention it.

“Morning,” Lucas said his voice gravelly. 

“Morning,” Eliott replied still avoiding Lucas’s gaze. “Want me to make you some breakfast?” 

“NO! Last time you almost killed me I kid you not.”

Eliott gasped in mock shock, only because he knew it was true. He had made some special bacon pancakes that turned out bad and caused Lucas to throw up. “I did not almost kill you!” he said breaking the tension he just realised was even there.

Lucas laughed smiling so brightly. They bantered back and forth about Eliott's lack of cooking talent for a good ten minutes before actually getting breakfast. They ended up eating bowls of fruit loops cereal. And it was so easy, Eliott could almost believe they were more than friends. Sometimes he questioned what they were because he could feel Lucas’s lingering gazes sometimes. Or the way Lucas looked at him sometimes made him hope that maybe... Maybe.

When Lucas left to meet Imane for a school project or something, Eliott knew what he had to do. He took his phone out and searched his Instagram followers for Manon.

**srodulv:** _Hi_

**manon.demissy:** _hi?_

**srodulv:** _This is gonna sound weird but I’m gonna buy Lucas a shirt for Christmas and I need his measurements and you said once that you measured him. Do you still have_ _them?_

_  
_

**manon.demissy:** _his measurements have probably changed since_ _but I can remeasure, and then send them to you?_

**srodulv:** _That would be gr8! Thanks :))_

**manon.demissy:** _no problem. :)_

That was way easier than Eliott thought it was going to be, but he wasn’t going to complain. Now he just had to figure out how he was going to knit a whole sweater in 2 months before Christmas. 

***

It was December 16th now, and the sweater was ready. Eliott had cancelled plans with Lucas a few times to get the sweater finished, causing Lucas to look at him suspiciously. Eliott had to brush it off as studying when that was far from the truth, and Lucas knew it was. But he didn’t say anything.

Eliott had knitted a soft green/beige sweater. Eliott got the measurements from Manon and made the sweater slightly oversized so that it would hang off Lucas just the way he wanted it to. Every time he thought about Lucas wearing it, made his heart skip a beat. It would be like hugging him but in sweater form. He’s gotten Basile, Arthur, and Yann a gift because it would be weird if he didn’t. He knit them socks with little things on them that they like. For example, he knit skateboards on Yann’s socks (and yes Eliott is kinda proud of those). But knitting this sweater for Lucas feels different. He wants to surprise Lucas. And he desperately wants Lucas to love it. He wants him to love it so badly that it hurt.

It isn’t Christmas yet, but Eliott can’t wait. He genuinely can’t. Now that he’s admitted his feelings for Lucas completely to himself he can’t imagine another day without telling Lucas, even if Lucas doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. He doesn’t care. Only he cares so much.

Before Eliott has any time to think he sends Lucas a message.

**srodulv:** _hi are you awake???_

**lucallemant:** _ye just barely tho_

**srodulv:** _do you want to hang out??? You can stay_ _over for the night._

**lucallemant:** _I can’t tonight :(_

_Wanna hang out tomorrow?_

Eliott tries to swallow his disappointment. He can wait another day. He would wait forever for Lucas. But he can’t help but feel like it’s been forever already and he just needs to tell him.

**srodulv:** _yeah sure. I have something to give you actually._

**lucallemant:** _OOoo! What is it?_

**srodulv:** ~~my heart~~

_I guess you’ll find out tomorrow ;)_

**lucallemant:** _:((_

**srodulv:** _It’s not my fault you don’t wanna hangout!_

**lucallemant:** _:((_

**srodulv:** _:((_

**lucallemant:** _Goodnight Eliott_ ❤

**srodulv:** _goodnight hedgie_ ❤

**lucallemant:** _never call me that again..._

_  
_

**srodulv:** _:))_

_  
_

**lucallemant: ❤**

***

The next day comes by incredibly fast and way to slow at the same time. He’s so fucking nervous. He’s just giving a Christmas present. Only it isn’t just a Christmas present, and Lucas will immediately know what this means. Or what if he doesn’t? What if he doesn’t even acknowledge what it means? But what if he _does_?

And then Eliott hears knocking on his door. He rushes over to open it, to reveal a flushed Lucas layered up in a jacket and a woollen scarf wrapped around his neck. Eliott's heart flutters with the realization of what he’s about to do. 

“Hi,” Lucas says.

“Hi,” Eliott says a bit breathless, even though he hadn’t done anything except stand there.

Lucas wanders in making himself at home, dropping his layers off in a pile by the door untying his shoes. He’s wearing a tight white t-shirt and black pants and Eliott can’t help but notice that they will look good with the knitted sweater. He hopes. That is... if Lucas even wears it.

“So, why did you want to hang out so badly last night?” Lucas asks stealing a blanket from the couch and wrapping it around his shoulders. He looks so adorable Elliott's heart flutters even harder and his brain short circuits. “Eliott?” Lucas questions again.

“Hmm?” Eliott murmurs incoherently.

“I was asking why you wanted to hang out so badly last night?” Lucas says laughing gently at Eliott's expression. “Hey, are you okay?” Lucas says getting up to see what’s wrong.

And no. Eliott is not okay. He’s about to tell his best friend that he’s in love with him. He’s been in love with him forever, and he needs to tell him but he can’t because he can’t ruin their friendship. He can’t lose him and he just might in a few minutes. That is… if he doesn’t die first.

“Ye- yeah… um I wanted to give you your present early cause um- Christmas is overrated and I wanted it- wanted it to be special? Um… yeah. I’ll- I’ll be right back.” Eliott finger gun motions to the door to get the package. The package he an hour wrapping so that Lucas wouldn’t be able to guess what it is. His heart is racing. What if it’s too much? Before he can overthink it more than he already has he walks out to Lucas, who is looking at him with a concerned expression.

“Uh yeah… um Merry Christmas Lucas,” he says pressing the package directly into Lucas’s hands, not looking at Lucas. How much this package means must show all over his face despite his attempts to cover it. How much this could hurt Eliott, and how much Lucas could hurt him. How much he _loves_ Lucas.

Lucas notices. “Eliott.” Eliott avoids his gaze. “Eliott. Hey, look at me.” And so he does. And what he sees in Lucas’s eyes is full of so much love and endearment. “I’ll love it no matter what it is. I promise.” 

And then he opens the package pulling out the soft knitted sweater that Eliott worked so hard on, and Eliott holds his breath. And then Lucas looks at him and he knows. And Eliott knows he knows. And Lucas knows Eliott knows he knows.

“You made me this,” he says. It’s not a question. “Eliott,” he says softly.

And Eliott can’t do this. He can’t do this now, he can’t do this ever. How did he ever think he could do this? Lucas has the power to break his heart and he can’t do that right now. 

“Yeah, um I gotta go. Merry Christmas Lucas,” he says walking to the door with his heart on his sleeve. He isn’t even sure where he’s going but he knows he needs to go like, _right_ now.

“Eliott if you don’t come back here and kiss me or something I might have to kill you.”

And Eliott finally looks at Lucas, who is looking at him with so much adoration Eliott was going to combust. Eliott doesn’t even remember how he got so close to Lucas but he’s there now and they’re kissing. If this isn’t heaven Eliott doesn’t know what is. Lucas' mouth is warm and soft and everything he’s ever wanted for the past 3 years. And then Lucas pulls back and Eliott thinks _‘fuck I did something wrong’_ but Lucas is still looking at him like he’s his whole world.

“Thank you. I love you.” Lucas says wrapping his arms around Eliott's waist. 

Eliott's pretty sure his heart just stopped. Lucas has told him he loved him before but it’s different now. And it feels amazing. He isn’t sure if they’re crossing the line of moving too fast or making up for all the lost time but he doesn’t care. It felt right.

“I love you too.” He says pulling out of the hug to look in Lucas’s eyes. They stay like that for a good five minutes.

“Sorry to break the mood, but um… can I try this sweater on now?” Lucas says softly, shyly. 

“Of course,” Eliott says pulling away reluctantly, but he also really wants to see Lucas in his sweater. 

Lucas unfolds the sweater, admiring the knitting glancing at Eliott out of the corner of his eye every once in a while. Then he pulls off the white shirt that he was wearing, and Eliott wasn’t ready. He’s seen Lucas shirtless many times but this is different and they both know it. Eliott is blushing now, but Lucas ignores it and pulls the sweater over his head, and when it is he looks up shyly at Eliott and Eliott's heart is feeling so much, he doesn’t know what to do. The sweater hangs off the boy’s small frame in the best way possible, just like he imagined, the sleeves are just long enough for Lucas to wrap his fingers around them. The beige soft and safe just like Lucas. 

And Lucas is smiling and so is Eliott and then Eliott leans in for another kiss because Lucas is right there his blue eyes shining brighter than anything he’s ever seen. It was the perfect moment, Lucas doesn’t pull back. If anything he pulls Eliott closer. Elliott's never felt so much for someone. It feels like he’s never been kissed because this is the only kiss that has ever mattered. All those kisses with Lucille could never compare to the perfect boy in his arms. His best friend who was finally his.

They spent the rest of the day curled up together in Eliott's bed doing nothing but kissing, and cuddling. Eliott can’t imagine anything he’d rather be doing. Kiss, run his hand through Lucas’s hair, stare in his eyes, kiss again, hold his face, another kiss. On repeat for hours. And then they spend another two hours confessing their feelings and Eliott telling him about how he had to get his measurements from Manon. And they’re so happy because today was the _best_ early Christmas in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read an Elu fic like this for a long time but there were none so I just wrote my own. Oops.
> 
> Also I stole that pic of those two holding hands from pinterest. Here's the link. (always give creds my friends): https://i.pinimg.com/564x/73/22/1f/73221f8ab00ba33c3dc0147d792b7825.jpg
> 
> tumblr: @imonlyusingthisforfunhaha


End file.
